In many systems involving signal analysis and signal correlation, for example, it is often necessary or desirable to perform the mathematical procedures of matrix multiplication. The step-by-step mental calculation of even the simplest and most rudimentary type of matrix multiplication, however, can be an extremely time consuming and laborious procedure in addition to being subject to human error.
Accordingly, systems have been proposed for automatically performing matrix multiplication of various types by other than the step-by-step mental calculations. Many such known systems for performing matrix multiplication are exclusively or extensively electronic in nature. Moreover, such systems are generally comparatively expensive, often bulky in size, and in many instances limited as to the types of input signals which may be processed as well as being limited in the processing speeds which may be realized in their operation.
Additionally, a number of optical processor systems have been proposed to perform matrix multiplication functions employing both coherent and incoherent light in their operation. Several of such optical systems for performing matrix multiplication processors have, however, suffered from problems of large size, high cost, limited speeds of operation, mechanical instability, and difficulty of maintaining optical alignment. Such inherent problems have impeded the realization of the full potential of automatic matrix multiplication systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a matrix multiplication system which will complete its procedures in real time, at very high speeds employing optical technology, and which is simple, more compact, less expensive, and, in general, free from problems associated with prior art matrix multiplication systems intended to provide functionally comparable results.